Master of Fae
Elenai With no place to keep a constant camp, Mikael guides around Elenai in what seems like an endless twisting forest. To their happy surprise, beyond a foothill, they spot something amidst the trees. It takes some time perched atop the hill before they can work out what they were seeing. Thanks to Mikael's trusty telescope he spots it to be a modernized city. They make way to it quickly, specifically because Elenai wants to. They arrive with little elapsed time because Elenai forced Mikael to bring them as fast as possible. They rush along the crowded streets surrounding a railroad and try to search for the market district. Mikael ends up asking for help, and they arrive 5 minutes after. Elenai tells Mikael to leave her alone while she goes to the library and to meet her at the entrance whenever he wanted. He went to the Tavern and got drunk. They leave the city with little talking, despite a small argument. She refuses to clear the air about why she really wanted to go to the city, then the library. The day comes to an end in the middle of the forest again, east of the city. July 1st would have little interactions aside from Elenai randomly questioning if it would really be so bad if Tieken got control of the Sprites. This ends up being a talking point that reminds Mikael that Elenai doesn't want control of the Sprites later on. The "later on" would be after they leave Master Yuji. They meet him stangely, when he refuses to let them go further. Mikael ends up having to fight him without really knowing why. He goes down easily at first, and so does Elenai. Mikael is almost mortally wounded to the point the Sprites exit Elenai to enhance his speed for him to even be matched against the man. Mikael overcomes him, (the man never uses his Chi, as if he wanted Mikael to win) and offers him mercy. Yuji accepts and offers them hospitality. Elenai quickly says yes and they go to stay with him. Mikael's point of view would be missing almost all of the facts. Firstly, he didn't know the man like Elenai did upon hearing his name. Elenai had already wanted to talk with the man before seeing him. in the fight Mikael won, he would also not know of the man's Chi prowess. He never uses it. It is clear he purposely let Mikael win. Yuji was intent on seeing if they were worthy of visiting his temple, because of his doubt of Elenai's shadow. In his temple, he gives them both rooms. Mikael is happy to sleep while Elenai does not intend to. Late at night, Elenai sneaks into Master Yuji's quarters. She waits outside, hesitant to enter. Yuji, however, sense her being there. He knows exactly why she is here because he saw the Sprites in battle. He helps her learn of the Sprites and how to get rid of them even though he thinks it is the wrong thing to do. They interaction concluded with her speaking of her family, then mentioning her status as the Daughter of a God. This infuriated Yuji and he mistakes her for Nyx. The Daughter of Atropos. Understandable for all the traits she and Elenai share. She makes a hastey escape from his Chi attacks, gathers Mikael, and makes a quick escape. Times * July 1st 336 - July 4th 336 Characters * Elenai Cherra * Mikael Kozine * Avery Kinokio * Master Yuji Trivia * Master Yuji is 90, and was never a part of training new Sento-ki. Minori Minori and Laina enter the city that Elenai had been in the previous day. They enter the library and are confronted by Avery and the clerk while they were closing up the library. Minori tries to get information but Laina brings him down and draws them from the building to continue their search for Elenai. Later on, the next day, they end up approaching Master Yuji. They learn of her loss of power and company of Mikael. They bow to Yuji and continue onwards to search for her, now closer than ever. Times * July 5th 336 - July 6th 336 Characters * Minori Hasuke * Laina Akamine Trivia * Laina is Daichi's second cousin. * Laina is profoundly well spoken and dislikes when others use abbreviations, slang, or empty structured sentences. Quotes * "I just hope you'll be able to do what needs to be done." - Lainch to Minori about saving Daichi.